Blood, Sammy gone darkside
by Lionhannah
Summary: After weeks without demon blood Sam gets his chance again and takes it. This is my first fanfic so feel welcome to review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Raw power poured down his throat, hot and sticky. as he gulped down the coppery substance. Pure energy raged through him, spreading right to his fingertips and toes. He had drunk so much already but it still didn't seem to be enough. The hunger he had felt over the last few weeks slowly subsiding as he continued to drink.

Ever since his brother had found out he had been cut off from his supply. Ruby had tried to each him in one of the many motels he stayed at but before she could give him what he needed the impala had rumbled back into its parking spot outside the window. The hunger had grown until he had snapped. He was kneeling in a nest of demons drinking deeply from his victim. Another lay, completely drained, to his left and the others were still pinned in place on the right wall. Some struggled to get away and others watched in awe as blood flowed down the throat of the chosen one.

He paused for a breath, tilting his head towards the ceiling, blood dripping from his chin and staining his plaid t-shirt. He knew his brother would be disgusted by his behaviour, call him a freak, but this felt so right. The power that raced through his system removed the cramp in his stomach from going without it, and the hot stakes he had felt gripping his brain ceased to exist.

His tongue rolled over his canines. He could feel them pulsing, wanting to bite down again but there wasn't anything else different. He wasn't a vampire. He was human. Well... almost. When he was 6 months old a demon by the name of Azazel had fed him some of his blood. He was too innocent then to feel its effect but it had changed him. Sowing the seed of power and greatness. Thinking about it he had never thanked his second father but then again he had never appreciated his gifts before now.

He pulled himself to his feet and the demon laying next to him whimpered, he couldn't get his vessel to Kobe now the blood had been drained from it. Sam gazed down at the pathetic mess and smirk. He extended his hand and lifted the demon to eye level using his heightened power. He stared I to the demons blackened eyes and felt a great satisfaction as it flinched, trying to get away from him. He pushed the demon backs few meters so he was suspended in the center of the room. By this time the others trapped on the wall had stopped struggling and were watching with curiosity and fear.

Sam laughed at their expressions, a sound dark that didn't belong with Sams usual good nature. He spun his finger in a circle and the demon span slowly until he faced his comrades.

"Let this be a message to any one out to challenge me. I take no prisoners." With that Sam clenched his fist and concentrated. His heartbeat sped up and he could hear the roar of blood pulsing through his own veins. His hand began to burn yet he didn't really feel it. The veins on his wrist and hand turned black and when he felt like could hold it no longer he pushed the power out towards the suspended demon. For a split second you could see a thin almost transparent line extend from Sam hand. The moment the power reached the demon black flames exploded from him. He screamed, the sound piercing the air, making Sam grin darkly. A bang momentarily interrupted the screams and Sam felt a draft as the door behind him opened.

"SAMMY!"

He turned to the door to peer at his brother dean with his black demonic eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood, Sammy gone dark side part 2

Supernatural fan fic

Sam glared at his brother, slightly annoyed that dean had momentarily interrupted the symphony of screams. But he did again lighten Sams mood when he flinched after staring into his dark demon eyes. Dean didn't recognize what he was looking at. He saw his baby brother but the eyes belonged to someone else. Someone more sure of themselves, someone with more confidence and power.

Dean took a few steps back. He knew what his brother had done. He saw the evidence of it dripping down his chin to form a pool that slowly soaked itself into his T-shirt.

"Damn it Sammy, why?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Sam said slowly, taking a few short steps towards his brother. "How many times have I told you? Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. The names Sam."

Dean frowned, cocking his head slightly. Sam didn't sound right. There was an underlay to his voice. Almost like someone else was talking with him. He carefully slipped his hand into his back pocket and gripped the flask that resided there, Bobby's flask. Whipping it out (hehe) he splashed the holy water onto his brother.

Sam hisses and recoiled. Surprised at how the liquid burned him. He knew it was holy water. He could smell it. How, he had no idea but he was angered that his former brother had done that to him. He met deans eyes, his own flashing red in a moment of anger.

"I'm not possessed, Brother." He spat. " I have accepted this destiny. I need the demon blood and the demons need me. It only seems a fair trade."

"No. Sam... Just NO" Dean shook his head. "Don't do this. Don't let them take over. Sam lets just leave. Please. We can fight this together. We can get you help..."

"I don't need Your help." Sam stared down at his older sibling. He wanted to add more. Wanted to tell his brother how he had been holding him back, stopping him from reaching his full potential when he felt a tingling run up his spine.

He turned towards the far window to see a man in a black suit standing there, observing the scene. His salt and pepper hair stuck out at different angles, his worn T-shirt and jeans

"Lucifer..."

So sorry this took so long :/

i wrote this ages ago and just found it on my phone.


End file.
